Hidden
by Rosy12686
Summary: This takes place after FTi and has a bit of a hint of the Pataki's mixed with the jungle movie. Arnold faints due to a very unexpected tragedy. But when 2 people come into the picture, from his mind, They will show him who he truly is, and hopefuly guide him to his parents, and it's not just him, it's the girl in pink as well. Enjoy. Rated T just in case. Happy end included!
1. The Start of Something

Hidden

**Hey guys. It's me, and I'm here with another exciting fic! Hopefully you'll like it. This is like the other one, " Meet the real Helga", buuuutttt it didn't take off as planned so I made this one because it would work out better. This one is about Arnold and his hidden personality which is to control nature. It'll make sense when you read it. This is a kind of go along thing. I don't write a script or anything, I write what comes out of my head. **

**Well, do you wanna see how this starts out?! What are you waiting for read to find out! XD P.s. AXH included. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hey Arnold.**

**Enjoy!**

He was an average nine year old, fourth grader. Wait, scratch that...lemme start over. He was an abnormal nine year old fourth grader. He was way too mature for his age, always helped people that needed help, (I mean come on a nine year old helping Mr. Green run? That's nuts.) he was a peacemaker and a "Mr. Do the right thing" kind of guy, until one day all of that changed, and he was no longer Arnold, the peacemaker or any of that. He was intense and a very important part of nature, and it starts out like this...

Here was Arnold, sleeping soundly in his bed. Let's take a closer look...

_**Arnold's dream sequence: **_

_He was sitting in the middle of the jungle, with a perplexed and baffled look upon his face. _

_"Where am I?" He asked to nobody in particular. _

_He went to get up and explore his surroundings. Then he saw a glow through the midst of the trees. It was orange and yellow and it was very bright. Somehow he felt drawn to the light, like he was supposed to go to it, and so he did, step by step, until he heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly turned around to what or who it was, and it turned out to be a tall young man with blonde hair, his eyes, and his facial features. He had a plaid shirt and jeans on he also had the blue hat atop his head, of course it was dirty and torn a little. _

_"Oh! There you are!" The young man exclaimed in his voice but it sounded deeper than usual. _

_'Who is this guy?' Arnold thought to himself. He just stood there confused for a moment until the man spoke up. _

_"I'm you at sixteen." He quickly and quietly stated as if he was reading Arnold's mind. Arnold was about to open his mouth until he was grabbed by the arm hustling through the weeds with his older self. "Shhh...we have to be quiet." He made a signal with his finger to his mouth. _

_"Why?" Arnold asked. _

_"They are coming..." He said quietly. _

_"Who is?" The younger Arnold questioned ahead. _

_"The River Pirates." He stated. As they got closer, with La Sombra leading ahead of course, the older Arnold told Arnold to just stay behind and hide. _

_Arnold was lost, he had no idea what was happening. To make things even more confusing, the older Arnold closed his eyes and stopped in front of La Sombra and his crew. Arnold watched behind the bushes intently as the wind grew stronger and stronger by each chill. The leaves blew around and knocked La Sombra off of his feet. After he was knocked down the wind picked up and he was now flying through the air with his army and they all were nowhere to be found. Just then a woman came out from behind the bushes on the other side of the trail. She was a couple of inches smaller than his older self. She had blonde long hair, almost like Cecile's, and a bow that was dirty and torn as well as his hat. She had blue sapphire eyes, 'where did I see those eyes before?' He thought to himself. She had a dirty white tee on with pink around the shoulders, and a red stripe at her waist. _

_Just then they both started to near the bushes that he was hiding in. _

_"Hey Arnold." The taller woman simply said. _

_**End dream sequence **_

_**Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! **_

Arnold woke up and turned off his alarm clock. "Man that was some crazy dream." He said to himself. After lying in bed for a few minutes, thinking about the dream, he got up and got ready for the school day.

When he was ready to go, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. _'Hmmm.. That's weird, it's awfully quiet and I usually hear the boarders fighting, and I don't smell anything cooking.' _As soon as he approached the kitchen he heard someone weeping. He peered around the corner to see who it was, it was his grandma, she had been holding her wrist with her left hand and it was bleeding. He gasped, "Grandma!" He exclaimed.

As soon as Gertie realized that her grandson was in the presence of the room, she quit crying. "Oh, morning Arnold." She said trying to sound as if she wasn't crying. "Sorry I didn't make anything for breakfast, you see-" she was cut off when Phil Entered the room totally flabbergasted to see the blood dripping from her hand.

"Pookie! What happened?!" He yelled.

"I was walking to the cupboard when I slipped and fell on my hand..and then..OUCH! " She said starting to break down from the pain.

"Arnold, go to school. I'm gonna take her to the emergency room." He said.

Arnold wasn't going to let that happen though. "No grandpa, I want to go with you guys, please" he pleaded, but Phil knew better.

"Shortman..." He kneeled down in front of him. "She'll be okay, the worst thing to happen is that she has a sprain or something. It's gonna be okay."

Arnold could feel the tears trickling down his cheeks. "Okay, Grandpa. Please, be careful and take care of her." He said.

"I will. I'll see you after school okay?" He said trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay." Arnold said. But as he was walking out of the kitchen, a loud thump could be heard, he turned around to see his grandmother lying sprawled out on the floor by a small puddle of blood. Phil ran to her side. He checked her pulse and said she was still alive and ran to the phone.

"Hello, someone...my wife passed out after cutting and spraining her wrist... Yeah...thirty - thirty Main Street..yeah... Please hurry!" He yelled into the phone.

Arnold was knelt down beside his grandmother, sobbing. "Grandma..." He sniffled. "Grandma, please be okay." He cried into her arms.

After what seemed like a while the ambulance finally arrived. Phil rode with his wife to the hospital as Arnold walked to school with Gerald. As soon as Gerald saw the ambulance heading towards the Boarding House he ran as fast as he could to Arnold's. Arnold told Gerald what happened while sobbing and Gerald stood there shocked. "It's okay, buddy. I'm sure she'll be okay. Come on we're already late for school." He said wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

The walk to school had been silent, with occasional buzzing of cars. Arnold's eyes had been puffy and red from crying. He was lost in his thoughts worrying about his Grandmother and Gerald was worrying about Arnold and his Grandmother's well-being. As soon as they approached the school they saw the gang in front on the steps. "Hey Arnold! Hey Gerald!" They all yelled in unison.

Gerald said hi but Arnold just walked straight past them all and they were perplexed, that wasn't like him. They all looked at Gerald. "He's had a rough day." He said. They all went back to their chattering afterwards.

Helga wouldn't let it slide though she wanted to know why he seemed so upset. So she followed him inside the school as soon as it started to rain. The kids did as well but they went in the opposite direction to the classroom. As Arnold was walking Helga was confused, this wasn't like him at all. He headed down to the basement where they made their school newspapers earlier in the year, sat down in the corner and started to sob. Helga was wondering why, she's never seen him cry like this before. _'Oh, my beloved, just seeing you cry makes me wanna hug you and never let go.' _She said in her mind as she peered around the corner seeing his tear stained face. The bell didn't ring until 8:10 and it was only 8:00 so they had ten minutes to get to class. She was debating with herself if she should ask him what the problem was but she didn't want to barge into his business. As she turned around to go to class, she knocked a stack of papers to the ground and they all flew into the room Arnold was in.

"Hello?.." He sniffed. "I-is someone there?"

Helga mentally scolded herself _'nice going you clumsy oaf! Oh well better get this over with.' _She thought. She walked to the corner and peeked into the room to see Arnold looking at her with shining eyes with tears.

"H-helga?" He asked looking confused and upset.

"Yeah it's me, I came down to get paper for Mr. Simmons" she lied as she picked up the stack of papers that were on the floor.

"Oh" he said blandly, occasionally sniffling.

Helga looked at him. He grabbed his stuff and started to walk away, when she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back into the room . "Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying, and don't think I'm gonna let it slide bucko." She said to him.

" I don't want to talk about it." He said to her, he wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"Come on, Football Head. I won't tell anyone, I promise. " she said putting her hand up to gesture her promise.

"Okay..." He said. "My grandma...she's...she's..." But he couldn't bring himself to say that she was hurt badly, and started breaking down into his hands.

Helga could feel tears coming to her eyes, she thought that she was dead.

"Hurt...very badly." He said into his hands sobbing in between his words.

Helga was glad he didn't say what she thought he was about to say. She just looked at him with the same expression Gerald had when he told him. She saw his red puffy green eyes look to her sapphire ones. They stayed like that for a moment until Helga did something very out of her character, she embraced him into a hug and they stayed like that for a moment with tears from Arnold wetting her dress, but she didn't care, she was happy to be comforting him in his time of need. "I'm so sorry Arnold" she said as the tardy bell rang and they both let go of each other.

_**Back in the classroom**_

Mr. Simmons had been taking attendance when he saw that Arnold and Helga were missing. "Where is Arnold and Helga? Does anyone know?" He was specifically looking to Gerald and Phoebe knowing that they were their best friends.

Gerald knew that his friend had to have gone somewhere in the school so he decided that he would go look for him. "I'll go look for Arnold, but I have no clue where Helga is.

Phoebe spoke up, she had no idea where Arnold was but she knew Helga might be in the girls room or something, so she agreed to go find her. "I'll go look for Helga then." She said.

"Oh thanks guys, I just wanted to tell you, that both of you are special for volunteering." He said cheerfully.

Gerald looked to Phoebe, "do you want to help me find Arnold?" He asked.

"Only if you help me find Helga." She said giggling.

"Sure thing, babe." He said coolly.

"Hehe. Okay let's go" she said, and they made their way down the hall.

_**In the hallway**_

Arnold and Helga were in the hallway making their way to class. As they they were walking they were both lost in thought. Helga was thinking about how she was bold enough to hug Arnold and swooning like crazy in her head, and Arnold was thinking about everything that took place that morning, from the weirdest dream he ever had, to his grandmas accident. Arnold was looking downwards and Helga was happy for once because she hugged him, but also upset about her beloved's poor grandmother. She just walked straight ahead not caring about anything in the world until...

_**CRASH!**_

Gerald and Phoebe were coming around the corner when they all collided. Gerald crashed into Arnold and Phoebe into Helga.

"Oh my! Helga, Arnold are you ok?" Phoebe squeaked.

"Yeah, watch where you're going next time." She simply said, Gerald was surprised. She quickly regained composure. "I mean watch where You're going Tall hair boy!" She yelled toward Gerald. Then she looked to her beloved, he had a confused look on his face.

Gerald chimed in, "Where were you guys?! We were just coming to look for you."

"Umm..W-we were, uh..." Arnold stuttered.

"None of your beeswax!" Helga yelled, cutting Arnold off.

Gerald let it slide, knowing about Arnold's morning. "Okay, well let's get to class, Mr. Simmons is waiting for us." He said.

Arnold and Helga followed after Phoebe and Gerald.

As they were walking down the hall, Phoebe whispered only so Helga could hear, "Where were you guys?" She questioned.

"I'll tell ya later Pheebs." Helga replied.

"Okay" she said in her mouselike tone.

Once they were in the classroom, all eyes were on them, mostly on Arnold.

They all saw that he had a tear stained face and red puffy eyes, and that caught Harold's eye, and then that's what did it. "Awww! Where were you? Cwying?!" He said in an annoying tone.

Arnold wasn't in the mood for it. Harold had said this as he was making his way to his chair, but he stood there tears threatening to spill, in front of the whole class. "A hahahaha!" Harold obnoxiously laughed.

But something in Arnold snapped, he wasn't himself, so he walked straight up to Harold with tears trickling down his cheeks and yelled straight at him, then to the class,"Harold you have no idea, none of you do! You all have parents, so you don't know what it feels like! My grandparents are all that I have left and when they're.. " he didn't even want to think about it having his grandmother in the hospital. As he was yelling there was an unusual wind, blowing papers all over the place and whipping the children's hair all around. He spoke lowly then, "and...and it's none of your business anyways" after he was done, the wind died down. The children were all silent, they didn't know what to think not even Gerald, Phoebe, or Helga. He then felt dizzy as he started to sway. Then...all you could hear was Arnold's body connecting to the ground, and to Arnold, everything went black.

**Well, I thought that this might be a good place to stop. :) Sorry you'll just have to wait till next chapter, which btw, will clear things up a bit.**

**I will probably be updating today so look out! umm..I guess that's it. R&amp;R. (^_^) ^ **

**-Rosey **


	2. Hidden: Part 2

**Hidden: **_**part two **_

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry I was supposed to update yesterday, but I had too much work to do**. **Hopefully you guys aren't too confused on what's happening in this fic because honestly, I don't know where this is going, but feel free to ask questions, I'll try for an answer. :) Anyway in this part, we might be exploring Arnold's mysterious dream more so it could be interesting. Like I said there is no script, I just feel the need to write what comes to my head, hey, almost like Helga does! Just not poetic wise. I am Helga...or am I? O-O**

**Recap: In the last chapter, Arnold was crying at school because his Grandmother was taken to the hospital the morning he was leaving to go to school. Helga comforts him, Gerald and Phoebe go to find both Arnold and Helga to bring them to class and they bump into each other in the hallway and walk to class together. Harold see's evidence of Arnold's crying on his face and decides to make fun of him for it, which brings Arnold to snap and yell at Harold then to the whole class. Then he passes out cold in the middle of the classroom floor. Which brings us to where we are now. **

**To make things easier I'm just gonna do this. **

**Arnold= young Arnold. **

**Older Arnold etc. = older self **

**ENJOY! **

_**In the classroom**_

"Somebody go get the nurse!" Mr. Simmons had been yelling.

Gerald went to go get the nurse while Mr. Simmons had a moist towelette and had been dabbing Arnold's face with it because he had a fever.

Helga, however was in complete shock. Never had she seen her Beloved snap like that before, unless you count the time when he spilled paint on her. She was the only person in her chair at the time while everyone was gathered around him. She didn't want to make it too obvious that she was worried about him. So she sat there, on the verge of tears, watching her love passed out cold, sprawled out on the floor.

"Helga could you please keep dabbing his face with this, I have to get the nurse immediately, his temperature is going up." Mr. Simmons had said, not to good working under the pressure. He knows about Helga's secret because he reads her poetry aloud to the class, with her name on it and it being about the only Football-headed boy in the class. So he knew she cared more than anyone in the whole classroom, that and she was easier to spot in the class being the only one at her desk.

Helga got up reluctantly and walked over to him slowly, making her way through the crowd. She knelt down near Arnold and took the moist towel, trembling. While she sat there dabbing his face caringly, she was being watched by the whole class. "Take a picture it'll last longer. Doi!" She yelled at them and they all immediately went back to the assignments that they were given before the outburst. As she sat there dabbing his pale, flushed, and tear stained face, she couldn't help but whisper so nobody else could hear, "Please, be okay Arnold." and with that she placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature which was so hot, you could almost visibly see the steam. _' man he must have been angry' _she thought.

Little did anyone notice the rage of nature outside of their window. It was raining, snowing, hailing, windy, and anything you could think of mixed all into one, in the middle of spring.

_**Arnold's Dream Sequence**_

_"H-huh?" Where am I?" He questioned. _

_He was in a dark place, it was cold. He could feel the wind blowing all around him. Then he felt this sharp aching pain in the back of his head. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold wind whip past him. He then felt something among his face and immediately opened his eyes at the touch. He looked around to see that nobody was there. After lying there for a moment in disbelief of where he was, he got up, staggering as he felt dizzy and then held his head in his hands. That was at the exact moment when he heard a familiar giggling noise. He walked through a doorway and turned the corner to see a door that looked like it lead to the porch. He carefully took each step with caution as to not fall because of his dizziness. He placed a hand on the door and quietly opened it to see the back of a blonde football headed young man and the back of a blonde headed woman. They were sitting on the stairs of the porch and laughing with each other. The sun was out and it was like spring with occasional gusts of warm winds. He was watching intently as the couple looked at each other lovingly. _

_"Oh, Arnold." Said the woman._

_'That voice...' Arnold thought to himself, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand as to hopefully they didn't hear him._

_But unfortunately, they both turned around at the same time to see a younger version of him standing in the doorway. "Well, well, well. The sleepy head is finally awake." Said the blonde haired woman. _

_"Yeah, it seemed like you were out forever." The older Arnold said chuckling. _

_"Wait, wasn't I just at school?" Arnold asked. _

_"Arnold, we're 50 miles into the jungle. How would you get to school?" The woman questioned chuckling. _

_"U-uh. D- Did you just say the jungle?" He asked. _

_"Yeah, where else would we be?" She wondered. _

_"Uh, I don't know." He said confusedly, sweating madly, because he had thought back to when he yelled at Harold and the class, but how did he get here? He thought in his head. _

_"Arnold. Arnoold...Arrrnnnnnooolld!" Said the woman's soft voice tunneling and transforming into...'Helga's?' He thought. Then suddenly, he felt a cool splash of sensation on his face...and everything went dark again. _

_**End Dream Sequence **_

"Arnold! Football Head?!" Helga yelled repeatedly in his face. It had been a couple of hours since he passed out and Gerald and Mr. Simmons returned with Nurse Shelly. She told Mr. Simmons and Helga to try and wake him up with a bottle of water she had brought with her, while she went to get some medicine for him. But as Helga poured water on his face, he kept stirring. So she decided to yell at him because she ran out of water, which probably made the poor kid's head hurt more than it already had. As the nurse walked in she found Helga sitting there yelling at him.

"Helga, honey, you have to do it like this." She said carefully taking his shoulders and shaking him gently. And that's when he stirred even more until he screamed and sat up straight.

"Are you kidding me?!" Helga yelled. "You'll wake up to her shaking you, but you can't hear me screaming in your face?!" She said.

Arnold was confused. Was this a dream? Or was that a dream? He didn't even know anymore. So he got up carefully, eyeing everyone in the room as they cheered for him, glad to know he was okay. He staggered as he made his way out of the classroom, stumbling backwards. Helga had puzzled expression upon her face. She and everyone watched as he stumbled out of the room, holding onto the wall for dear life. Almost puking, he made it to the school entrance as Helga trailed after him. She looked at him, his face was pale and flushed. Suddenly, he almost passed out and hit the floor for the second time that day, until Helga ran to him and caught him just in time.

"Mr. Simmons! Someone come quick! I think Arnold needs to go home! He passed out again!" She yelled after them. They were only a few inches down the hall when they heard her yelling.

"We're coming!" Said a stressed Mr. Simmons. "Oh..my word! What happened?" He said arriving with the nurse who had a quizzical expression on her face as well.

"I don't know! Do I look like a doctor?!" Helga yelled.

After getting an unconscious Arnold onto a wheelchair they wheeled him to the nurses office to call his grandpa. Principal Wartz had been taking over the class while and Helga were at the nurses office with Arnold.

**B**_**ack at the hospital**_

"Ugh, okay I'll be in to pick him up." Phil said into the telephone just as he was leaving the hospital. Pookie had to stay a couple nights because she was still too unconscious from the loss of blood and she needed to rest. Now he was leaving to go pick up his unconscious grandson at school.

_**At school**_

Helga was left in the room alone again with a sleeping Arnold. Mr. Simmons had gone back to the classroom because Principal Wartz and Curly were fighting to the death...or..something? Of course that was according to Curly. She was worried that Arnold had got knocked into a coma from hitting the ground so hard but she didn't know because he _had _just been awake. _'Speaking of him being awake, what was up with that?!' _She thought to herself. She was sitting in front of him waiting for any type of movement. To tell you the truth she was scared, yes Helga G. Pataki was scared. She was allowed to have fears even though she was the toughest girl in the fourth grade. She was scared that he had a concussion, she was scared that he had been in a coma, she was scared that he might never wake up!... Or maybe she was getting ahead of herself there. He was just awake, and he did have a fever and sweating. But then again the nurse did check him to see what was wrong and she couldn't find anything that was the problem. His temperature had been a little high despite his feverish look. He didn't seem to have been bleeding in the back of the head from the fall. _'Hmm...maybe it's just the flu.' _She thought and waved it off.

But little did she know what was going on in the poor kid's mind...what he had to witness that morning...worrying about his grandparents well-being...being alone without his parents...and finally, mixed emotions about the girl who had helped him and Gerald save the neighborhood.

_**Arnold's Dream Sequence**_

_"Ugh...here again?!' He woke up yelling, once again in the same dark and familiar place he had been in earlier. He still had that horrible, throbbing pain in the back of his head. He got up off of the ground and looked around. "Why do I keep coming back here?!" He yelled, but sadly he was alone. Or so he thought. When he turned around, he saw his grandmother. She was happy and healthy. "Grandma!" Arnold wanted run up to her and hug her and never let go, but soon found himself struggling to move. He realized that he was just standing there, like he had been paralyzed. He felt drawn to the scene before him and just stood there watching. _

_Pookie was in the kitchen. She looked like she was in her cheerful perky happy self. Her original character that was always fun to be around. The woman that did backflips down the hall just to cheer for her grandson was standing there before him. She was holding a knife to go cut up some bagels over on the counter. "Grandma..." He trailed off, obviously her not hearing him. She was walking toward the cupboard when... "Grandma! Look out!" He tried to warn her, but she still couldn't hear him. She skidded in the puddle by the the sink and slipped landing with the knife in the hand that twisted cutting straight through her arm. Arnold was on the verge of tears, he could feel the warm drops slide down his cheeks. But then suddenly he was pulled to another familiar scene and his grandmother lying on the ground pleading for help was fading out, he tried to get to her but something was blocking him from doing so. _

_In this particular scene he could see his grandpa, grandma, himself as a baby? And his...mom and dad. They were all in the foyer of the boarding house. His parents were in trench coats and had suit cases held in their hands. His mother came up to give him a hug and so did his father. "When we get back, we'll take you to the park little buddy." Said Miles. "Yeah, and be good for Grandma and Grandpa." She said as they opened the door. _

_"Bye mommy, bye daddy." Baby Arnold said waving to them. "Bye Arnold." They said as they walked out the door...never to be seen again. As the scene faded out, and Arnold sat there sobbing into his hands. _

_**Meanwhile with Helga **_

Helga was waiting for Phil to come pick Arnold up. It has been 2 hours since Arnold passed out. "Man, where is that guy?!" She asked to nobody in particular. She was now sitting on the edge of Arnold's bed. The nurse some how managed to transfer him from the wheelchair to the bed and told Helga to stay and watch for any signs of movements while he was out.

"Well, at least they brought me lunch." She said as she ate the glob they called food from the cafeteria. She didn't really care what it was, at least it was something to eat because Miriam never packed her anything in her lunchbox.

When she was finished, she looked to Arnold. He was still pale and feverish looking. _'Oh my beloved, I hope you will awaken soon. I miss you already. I hope that you're oh so lovable and eccentric grandmother is okay.' _She thought. She sighed and went over to cup his face in her hands, when something stopped her. Before she could even make contact with his skin, he moved. _'Wait...he MOVED?!' _She was practically screaming in her mind with joy. She was about to do it again, but then he suddenly mumbled something.

"Grandma...Mom...Dad. Come back...come back." He said tears rolling down his cheeks with his eyes closed.

Although, Helga thought he was up so she decided to say his name and see if he would answer back. "Arnold?" She said but no answer.

He then started to break down into an uncontrollable sob. "Please, don't go. I'm all alone...I'm...alone..." He trailed off in his sleep.

"Oh Arnold..." She said starting to cry herself. "It-it'll be ok...I'm here."

Arnold started to feel the reaction to her touch and flinched a little.

"I- I love you Arnold. Y-you're not alone." She whispered barely managing to get the words out, but very quietly as to not blow her secret.

_**Meanwhile in Arnold's dream**_

_He was sitting in the darkness of the cold hard ground sobbing. "Grandma...Mom...Dad, please don't go. I'm all alone...I'm...alone.." He said. But then he heard someone say his name, it was almost like an echo._

_"Arnold?" Said the voice. _

_"Wha- who's there? H-hello?" He sniffled. _

_Just then he suddenly found himself at another past scene, and one that was not too long ago...Helga's confession._

_He was standing in the corner of the roof of FTi watching himself press Helga on for answers on why she would help him save the neighborhood. _

_"Maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought okay? I guess maybe I-I even kinda like you a little. Heck, I guess you might even say that I like you a lot." _

_He heard himself say, "You do? You did this for me?" _

_"That's right Hairboy! I mean Criminy what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" _

_"Love?..." He asked. _

_"You heard me pal! I love you, LOVE you!" She said as he fell and hit the ground._

_Then her voice faded as it turned into a soft whisper. "I - I love you Arnold. Y-you're not alone." Said Helga's voice as if to be answering his question. _

_After this, it went black again. But he realized that he was still in the dream because the two people he didn't expect came into the picture..._

**A/N: Sorry guys I'm ending it here cause I think I got a bit of writers block...yeah I know it small, but this small chapter took me 3 days to complete mind you. Hopefully you're getting this because this is how it's playing out in my head. I'm thinking this fic is going to be like ten more chapters or more we aren't even at the best part yet, for all you AxH lovers out there stay tuned, it's gonna be epic. Anyway, I'll try to start updating every other day but I have to warn ya I have plenty of homework and it's hard to do all of it including my fanart for deviantart. Speaking of which I may do a little scene drawing or something. My deviant name is Helga4eva. There's nothing up on my account yet, but I'll let y'all know here when I get it done. Well its 1:30 in the morning and I have school in the morning. R&amp;R..ask questions...suggestions or Ideas? Please I'm gonna need em'. **


	3. Subconscious

**A/N: Well, I see there are no questions and you people are liking this thing that doesn't really seem to make any sense to me at all, but hey, it doesn't matter. If it comes from **_**my **_**head I'm sure you'll like it. **

**I started this chapter at school on paper so there is a small plot here. **

**Hmm...seems I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Well, you all know what the answer is no I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. **

**RECAP: Two unexpected people came into the picture after Arnold hears someone who sounds like Helga call his name. (Which it is Helga...but in the real world. In this fic, I'm just going to say that Arnold is stuck in a dream world or a...(thinking for a name)...Future dream World. He hears Helga in the real world but in the dream world it sounds tunneled and he's not sure who it really is. Which is where we are now. **

**Keep in mind that these 'two very unexpected people' to be coming into the picture have the control to go through Arnold's memories and replay them as a real life scene so they can actually be there but cannot be seen. So they're supposed to be in Arnold's subconscious. **

**Regular text= real life**

**Slanted text= Subconscious/dream **

**Enjoy! **

_**Arnold's Dream/Subconscious:**_

_As Arnold sat there baffled upon hearing his name and someone seeming to respond to him he quickly answered back before they were gone. "I-is someone there?! Can you please tell me where I am?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Almost suddenly, the darkness seemed to lighten up a bit and two very unexpected people showed up. It was his older self with that woman he always seemed to be with. _

_"Seemed like just yesterday." They both said in unison. _

_"How is this funny to you people?!" He yelled which startled them a bit. "My Grandma's in the hospital passed out and I'm stuck here when I should be in the hospital by her side. Instead I'm stuck here with you two. This doesn't make any sense at all! Who are you people, and why do I keep coming back to this...this...PLACE!" He finished almost out of breath._

_The older Arnold and the mysterious woman with blonde hair looked at each other. Then the woman kneeled down in front of a depressed and confused looking Arnold and put a hand on his shoulder. "We know you have many questions for us, but trust me, it'll all make sense...wait, you still don't know who I am?" She asked surprised. _

_"No..." he trailed off, "I don't think so.." He managed unsurely. _

_"Wow, you must have hit your head or something. Oh wait nevermind, maybe it's just your young naïve self. Such a dense little Football Head." She said shaking her head chuckling. _

_As the older version of himself was in the background, he whispered to himself, "Wow, was I that dense?" He said thinking no would hear him. Unfortunately though..._

_"Oh, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. I was surprised you didn't know I loved you after the FTi confession. I mean come on! Me, make up something like THAT!" She said gesturing to when they had just watched the flashback a few mere moments ago. _

_"I thought it was the heat of the moment! We were nine!" He said defensively. _

_Then it clicked in Arnold's mind that this was no longer a mysterious woman wandering around with his older self. It was the girl he knew every day of his life, the girl who had confessed that she loved him, the girl who picked on him on a daily basis, the girl who always called him names like that particular one. 'No...' He thought. 'This can't be. Is that really..' _

_"It's me, Helga." She simply said, while the other Arnold stood there on the verge of tears from his laughter, practically lying on the ground. _

_The younger Arnold couldn't believe it. She was...so...beautiful. The dirt from her appearance was gone and he could see the Helga he saw on a daily basis, but more mature looking. He felt dizzy again as if he were to pass out. He started to sway until both of the alternate people before him stood up and ran to him to prevent him from hitting the ground. _

_"Woah! Easy there, we wouldn't want you to give us brain damage now would we? The older Arnold had said._

_"Yeah.." Chimed in Helga, "how many times did you hit that football head of yours anyway?" She asked. "You know I kinda wanna find out..." She said with a mischievous grin, thinking that if she watched him hit his head a couple of times, it would make her laugh. But little did she know just how much it would hurt her. She snapped her fingers and sure enough, there was P.S. 118 right in front of them. _

_"Helga.." The older Arnold protested. _

_"Just let her go..." Arnold sighed looking up to his older self and the exciting looking, Helga. It's funny, he looked much taller than Helga had been. _

_"What? Well, what are we waiting for?!" She yelled as she made a break for it, and ran through P.S 118's doors. _

_Arnold looked up to his 16- year old self. "It's been awhile since we've been in town.." He trailed off as they were now in the building that looked so familiar to him, walking down the halls. _

_Arnold was confused. "W-what do you mean?" He asked. _

_"Weeellll..." He said rubbing the back of his neck, although he went wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. They were now in class room, on the morning that Arnold blew up in front of the class. _

_"Harold you have no idea, none of you do! You all have parents, so you don't know what it feels like! My grandparents are all that I have left and when they're.. " he didn't even want to think about it having his grandmother in the hospital. As he was yelling there was an unusual wind, blowing papers all over the place and whipping the children's hair all around. He spoke lowly then, "and...and it's none of your business anyways" after he was done, the wind died down. The sixteen year old's looked at each other whilst Arnold had a shameful expression on his face. The older version of himself was about to say something but before he could, in the scene, Arnold had passed out onto the floor. Helga had a hand up to her mouth, though she was NOT laughing. "Hmm..it seems he's getting closer to figuring it out.." The older Arnold said. Arnold just stood there watching his class, as this is all he remembered before passing out. _

_In a flash, Mr. Simmons was on the move. He knelt down beside a disheveled looking Arnold, while the whole class moved in on him, with, of course the younger version of Helga in her seat. The sixteen year old girl moved next to her younger self. "Helga? Aren't you going to do something?!" She said hopefully to ring in the younger Helga's subconscious. Although, as she was saying this the younger version of herself had a pensive look on her face. As she was thinking Helga was brought out of her thoughts as Mr. Simmons called her over. Then she got up as Mr. Simmons made his way through the crowd and ran down the hall to get the nurse. The two sixteen year old's including a very shameful Arnold followed after her. _

_She knelt beside an unconscious Arnold while the class stared her down. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" She yelled at them. Then her face softened up as she looked to Arnold. "Please be okay." She whispered._

_"That a girl." The sixteen year old girl smiled to her younger self. _

_The youngest boy with two sixteen year old's was speechless. _

_Suddenly enough, they were pulled to a scene where they were in the hallway, by the exit doors, with again another unconscious Arnold. "Mr. Simmons! Someone come quick! I think Arnold needs to go home! He passed out again!" She yelled. _

_"Helga, can we go back to the jungle now to fill the boy in on what he needs to do now?" The older Arnold asked her. _

_"Sure let me just..." But before she could flash out of the scene, they were brought to the present, where the younger version of them were in the nurses office. _

_"Helga!" Older Arnold yelled. _

_"I-I can't seem to get it to work." She struggled with her eyes closed. Then she opened them to see them both in the nurses office, with Arnold on the bed and Helga on the edge of the bed. _

_They both looked down to Arnold who just shrugged. They watched as Helga told him that he wasn't alone and told him that she loved him. _

_"Awwwwww! I was so cute back then! " the teenaged girl screamed. _

_Both Arnold's looked at each other._

Just then Arnold's grandpa walked in and young Helga sprung upwards as if she was just standing there.

"Thanks for watching over him uh..." Said Phil not knowing her name clearly.

"Helga, and you're welcome." She said sincerely.

"Right, well I guess we could try and wake him up.." He said walking towards his unconscious body.

_"Well, I guess this is your cue. Since you got to know a little why you always come back to this dream, we'll cut you a little break." The teenagers looked down at him as they were fading out, with Helga leaning against the older Arnold. _

_"And remember, take care of Helga she's not as bad you think she is." He winked. _

_"Wait! What am I supposed to-" Arnold called after them but then they were gone and that was it. It turned black, then he felt someone grab his shoulders and gently shake him. _

_"Arnold...Shortman!" Called what sounded a lot like his grandpa's voice. _

_**Back to real life: **_

"Shortman!" Yelled his Grandfather.

Arnold opened his eyes groggily and shielded his eyes from the bright light. "Huh..? Helga? Arnold? Come back, come back.." He said trying to get the two mysterious older versions of himself and Helga to come back, but instead he awoke to see his Grandfather and Helga looking at him very strangely. "Oh, uh... How long was I out?" He asked awkwardly.

Phil looked to Helga which lead Arnold to look at her as well. _'Huh?! It was real?! I actually saw them in my dream?!' _He thought to himself.

"Uh...I think he was out for pretty much the whole day.." She looked to the clock. "Yeah it's almost time to go home already." She said her attitude changing from confused to happy quickly. "Sheesh, Football Head I thought you were never going to wake up!" Although in her mind it was true she just couldn't act like it. But she was also unaware that he had practically just seen her telling him that she loved him and that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, okay." He simply said, his mind flashing back to what he had just seen, then he thought of something. "Grandpa! How's grandma?! Is she okay?!" He practically screamed, startling both Helga and Phil.

"Uh...well...she is going to be in the hospital for awhile Shortman.." He said carefully as to not upset him though he added, " buuuuttt, on a lighter note they said she only passed out because of the loss of blood and they are

working on getting that blood back into her so don't worry. Let's get you home, you still look pale." He said.

"Okay, Grandpa..." He said looking downward. "But is it okay if we go to see her later?" He asked.

"Sure Shortman...but first you need your rest." Phil said to his grandson.

"Okay." _'Oh trust me Grandpa, I've had plenty of rest.' _He thought.

Helga was watching this exchange between them and couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them. "I'm sorry Arnold, and..." She looked to Phil.

"Just call me Phil." He winked at her.

"Okay, well I'm sorry Arnold and Phil." She said, rephrasing.

"It's okay, she _might _be out by next week or so." Said Phil.

"Yeah, and..uh...thanks Helga" came Arnold's voice awkwardly.

"Anything for you..I-I mean you're welcome Football Head, don't get to used to it though, bucko." She said. _'Calm down Helga ol' girl, he just said thank you, sheesh, you're such a basket case!' No it's okay just be yourself' _said another voice in Helga's Subconscious. _'No I can't, then he'll know that I love him' _She said back to the mysterious voice. _'Honey, he already knows trust me.' _Said the matured voice. _'No!' _She simply said, then turned back to Phil and Arnold.

"Okay Helga, whatever you say." Said Arnold, smiling.

"That's right whatever I say!" She said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get the homework I missed." But as she said that, the bell rang and Mr. Simmons walked in.

"Here is the hom-" he stopped in his tracks upon seeing Arnold awake. "Oh, Arnold you're up! How great, here is the homework that you both missed." He said happily.

"Thanks ons" Arnold Said.

"Yeah, thanks." Helga said walking out of the room to go home.

**In the Packard**

The car ride to the boarding house was quiet and it was kind of peaceful, for Arnold that is. As the hours passed by, he kept thinking about the dream he had and was beginning to think that it was his subconscious trying to tell him something, but he tried to put that in the back of his mind as he did his homework.

**Helga**

Helga was sitting on her bed writing down the rest of her soliloquy as she yawned. She then put her book under her pillow, turned out the light and began re- thinking the day's events as she drifted off to sleep.

**Arnold**

He was laying in his bed thinking about all that had happened that day. he glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was now 9:00 p.m, he turned out the lights but stayed awake staring at the relaxing night sky through his glass skylight. He pictured the older version of himself and Helga worrying that he might get stuck in the dream and miss school yet again, but thought to himself, people might think he was crazy if they told him that he was stuck in a dream. As those thoughts blew over him, he soon found his eyelids become heavier and heavier…

**A/N: Woah! Arnold and Helga falling asleep at the same time!? I don't think that's safe. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think! R&amp;R! **

**-Rosey**


	4. The UNexpected

**The UNexpected**

**A/N: So, no questions? Okay, then i'm gonna just dive right In! Since we ended with Arnold in the last chapter, I'm going to start with Helga. **

**Disclaimer- Really? You all should know by now. I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. Criminy! **

**Enjoy.**

_**Helga**_

_She awoke from her slumber, only to find that she was on a pitch black, hard, and cold surface. She held her head in her hands, "Criminy! I feel like I got hit by a truck!" She said as she sat upright. She looked around, but she didn't see her usual aroma of a pink room. Instead she was...well she really didn't know where she was. It was just pitch black and you couldn't see anything at all. She looked down to her clothing, she couldn't even see herself. "Alright Helga ol' girl. Calm down. Your fine. I'll just close my eyes and this will all be over soon." She told herself, then closed her eyes, but after she opened them,she was still in the same place but with a little more light. "Ugh! Where am I?! I should be in one of my Arnold dreams!" She yelled. But no reply. She decided to go take a walk through the dim lighted area until she found something, or someone. _

_**Meanwhile with Arnold**_

_"Alright, what do you guys want with me now?" Arnold had said, after he awoke in the same place he had been for the past two times he passed out. But he had no answer. "Hello? Arnold! Helga!?" He yelled after the two sixteen year olds, but no answer. It was kinda weird calling his own name over and over again but he had to find them. He didn't want to miss school that day __**again**__, and today was the day he got to go see his Grandmother at the hospital. _

_Suddenly, out of no where he could've swore he heard his name being said by someone. "Arnold" said the voice...then it became louder, and as it got louder he followed it through the pitch black dark room until he bumped into a being. The rush sent him flying backwards onto the cold ground once again. _

_"Hello?" He asked cautiously. _

_"Watch where you're going next time, pal!" The girl yelled. _

_"Helga?!" He jumped up. "Is that you?!" He yelled startling the girl on the ground. _

_"Yes it's me! Who else would it be Hairboy?! Criminy!" She said, she was going to be nice to him knowing that this was probably one of her fantasies but for some odd reason it all felt so real to her, like she was supposed to act like her usual self with the walls up around her heart. But when she was done yelling at the frightened boy in front of her, the light in the room began to become brighter. She got up, a little surprised. "Where are we?" She said, looking around what appeared to be a small house of some sort. There were jars on the tables and different types of potions that read 'medicine' on them. _

_"I don't know." Despite what he just said, it did kind of feel familiar to him, like he was supposed to know where and what this place was. Then he remembered what his grandpa had read to him just a few weeks ago...The Journal. He gasped after this thought had crossed his mind. _

_"What? Arnold, where are we?" She asked, after hearing his rather loud outburst of a gasp. _

_He couldn't answer because he was in too much shock. 'I-I know this place, my dad drew a picture of it in his journal!' He thought. But Helga broke through this state. _

_"Uh, hello earth to Football Head!" She yelled, waving a hand in the front of his face. _

_"Oh- uh, sorry Helga. I think I know where we are." He said, his mouth agape._

_"Where, because I'd surely love to be in one of my fantasies right-" she said catching herself. "Woah, this place must be getting to my head. Heh heh, hot in here." She said fanning herself. _

_But it was a good thing Arnold wasn't listening over the fact that he thought that they might be in the temple of his parents'. "W-we're...this place is where my parents used to live when we lived here in San Lorenzo." He said looking around. Then he spotted a familiar picture, it was of him when he was a baby and his parents. "Look, Helga see!" He yelled over to her. _

_She was observing all the different types of medicines while Arnold was looking at the pictures on the wall. "Really?! Okay so why am I here?" She asked, as soon as she turned her head she saw a picture of two blondes._

_"I don't know, maybe we are supposed to look around or something." He said unaware of what Helga had just seen. _

_"Football Head, look!" She yelled to him. She took the picture off of the wall. It was of two teenagers with blonde hair, the girl had long hair, with a pink bow, and the boy had a football shaped head with a blue hat. His arm was around her shoulder and above them read 'The Cheese Festival'. _

_They were both in complete shock looking at the picture, as 2 people walked up behind them. "Ah, yeah isn't he the cutest?!" The woman practically screamed, making the two fourth graders jump up almost three feet into the air. _

_"Helga." Said the irritated boy beside her._

_They both turned around to see a tall football headed boy and a fairly tall blonde haired girl with a bow in her hair. "That voice!" Helga said toward the girl. _

_Arnold, however, had a bland expression on his face. After seeing these two familiar faces, he wasn't happy at all, because he didn't want to get stuck in this dream..or whatever it was again and miss the bus so he spoke up. "Can we make this fast?" He sighed. _

_Helga was looking at the two as if she knew who they were and stood completely frozen. _

_"Yeah, first lets get this one..." She pointed to Helga "out of shock." She said waving a hand in front of her face. "Uh, hello, young me?" _

_"I'm you-you're me!?" She yelled in the older girl's face. _

_"Uh yeah, doi!" She said in her exact same voice, but matured. _

_"You're that voice I heard inside my head!" Helga managed._

_"Yeah, I had to do something about the fact that you weren't listening to me!" She said._

_"Come on Helga.." Said the older Arnold. _

_"Yeah...please, I don't want to miss school again." Arnold said, having been watching the exchange between the older and younger version of Helga, giggling slightly. _

_"I'm sure she would though." The girl with the golden hair, jerked a thumb in Helga's direction as she started to blush a dark shade of red. _

_"Wait if you're me, then is that-?" She was cut off when the older version of Arnold spoke up._

_"Yes, It's me, Arnold." He said calmly. _

_"Oh..." She said nearly passing out, but fanned herself with her hand. _

_"It all might be a little weird now, but soon you'll understand." Said older Helga. _

_"Come on Helga. Let's get them filled in on things.." The older version of Arnold said taking her hand and leading them all into a small room with a couch made from bamboo. _

_Arnold just looked at Helga who was making Google eyes at the older him. _

_Then she caught him looking at her and made her trademark scowl appear, "What are you looking at Football-Head?!" She yelled at him. _

_"Hehe." The older Helga looked the older Arnold and they gazed at each other lovingly. While, the fourth grade versions looked at each other awkwardly. _

_He sighed, hoping that this dream-or rather nightmare would be over soon...little did he know, just how much this would actually help him find himself. Buried underneath all of that kindness, and advice giving, his real personality was Hidden. _

**A/N: I know, I know. You all are probably going to kill me, but I just wanted to give you something before I go back to another full week of school, since it was mostly delayed, cancelled, or we got out early. I swear I'm getting some kind of block in my writing, I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, I'll try to update again this week. I got a journal to write my stories in so don't fear, if I get an idea, as they come and go when they please, I will write them down instead of trying to memorize it and typing it at the end of the day. So please don't hurt me. At least it's something even though it's small. Oh! I almost forgot to tell y'all I'm working on art for the beginning of this fic so keep a look out! Well, I gotta get to bed. Night.**

**P.s. I might redo this chapter, idk yet. Happy reading!**

**-Rosey**


	5. Same Dream?

_**Same dream? **_

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had too much freaking homework! Agh!**

**10th grade sucks. ANYWHO, no worries I'm back with another juicy chapter...or not... Hmm...idk you'll just have to read to find out. ;) **

**Now, I've just realized there were so many mistakes in the last chapter, but it's okay. I hope you guys understood what was happening there though. We'll just leave em' behind, their in the past now.. Okay well I'm sitting here gritting my teeth because I'm pretty P'd off. I guess I got my writing back after freakin' flipping out...y'know punching things n' crap. Lol. Writers block...GONE! **

**Ha! You think you can bring me down Block?! Too freakin' bad! I'm back and ready to punch you outta my way, bucko! :) **

**All right onto the chappie now. In this chapter, you may want to pay attention closely to the details. Also, there is supposed to be some useful information as well.**

**One more thing! **

**Recap: In the Last chapter, Arnold and Helga woke up in the same dream, trying to figure out where they were, they bumped into each other. They found out that they were both in the same mysterious dream and decided to try and figure out where they were. So after a couple of minutes, the darkness faded away and they seemed to be in some sort of temple or small house. After awhile of rummaging through pictures on the wall, they found two familiar ones. Then their two teenage alternates come into the picture and tell them that they need to fill them in on things, which is where we are now. **

**P.s I'm going to start writing in Point Of View, because I heard its more fun. Lol.**

**-peace-**

_**-Helga/Arnold Subconsciousness-**_

_The teenage boy sighed as he sat down on the couch, rubbing his temples._

_"This isn't going to be easy.." Said the frustrated teen. _

_Their alternates were standing in the center of the room in front of the bamboo couch. Arnold looked to Helga which she returned with a just as confused look as his. _

_The 16 year old girl then sat down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I-it's okay Football-head, he needs to know this, in order to control it." She said the last part in a monotone. _

_"I need to know what?" Questioned the 9-year old. _

_The 9 year old Helga looked at the both of them sitting on the couch deep in thought of what was most likely supposed to be her beloved's parents' home. _

_The teen boy got up from his seat and started pacing around the room, he was deep in thought while the others could feel the tension. Then something in his mind came to a conclusion on how he would tell him. He stood up as straight as a stick, with balled up fists, and his eyes closed tightly, in the center of the room. _

_As soon as the older Helga realized what he was going to do she quickly grabbed the 2 children by gripping their arms tightly and pulling them under a lab table that held medicines on the top of it. _

_"Hey! Watch it, Bucko!" Said the younger Helga. _

_"Trust me, you'll understand why in a moment." She replied back to her younger self. _

_"What is he-" the nine year old boy asked only to be cut off as the wind started to howl around the room and picked up every moment he blinked. He watched as his older self raised his hands in the air slowly, which caused it to exasperate. Then he could see the wonderful aroma of beautiful colors swirl around the room, and he was forced to close his eyes because of the wind. He then saw a million flashbacks run through his head. Suddenly though, his older self opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his sides and everything halted and turned black. _

_They all stood in yet, another dark and mysterious place, which he was most likely going to be transported to another flashback of his and he was right as they were now in the living room of the boarding house. _

_"This-this is what I need to tell you before it's too late." Said the older him. _

_"What?" He asked looking worried. Before he could say anymore he saw himself run into the living room with a eager looking face. He had the journal in hand and his Grandpa in tow. Then his grandma came in and she was holding a platter of sandwhiches. Suddenly it skipped to the part where his grandfather was talking about how he was born. _

_"Do you remember when Grandpa read the Journal to us?" He asked the nine year old. _

_"Yes." He simply said. _

_" And do you remember when he said that you were born during a volcanic eruption?" _

_"Yeah, but I don't see how any of this has to do wi~" he was cut off by his older self. _

_"When we were born, we silenced all of nature. From the volcano to the howling of the animals. We controlled it, Arnold." He said looking down to him. _

_"Why do I need to know this so badly?" He asked. _

_"Because, your going to need this information in the future when you rescue your parents." He blurted out. _

_"Wait- __**I'm **__going to rescue my parents?" He said exaggerating himself. _

_That's when the older Helga popped in. "Of course, not without me!" She squealed hugging his older self tightly. _

_"Wait-I'm confused-" the frustrated nine year old boy said holding his head in his hands. _

_"Okay, Arnold we know that you are surprised but-" the older Helga said only to be interrupted by her nine year old existence. _

_"You're darn tootin'! I get to help my beloved save his parents!?" She said in an airy voice only to realize that they were all staring at her, then she slapped herself in the face and went back to her usual self. "I-I mean, really? I have to help this loser out?" _

_The older version of herself walked up in front of her and knelt down on one knee to her height. "Helga, sweetie. You don't need to hide these feelings anymore. I mean, come on ol' girl! You already confessed to him not too long ago in the real world, and not to mention the nurses office." She said the last part so that only she could hear. _

_The nine year old blushed. _

_" Ahem..Anyway Helga." Said the Alternate Arnold jerking his head to his younger self. "We need to tell you this now so that you can keep it in control in the real world. But if you don't horrible things... can...or will happen." He said hesitating. _

_The nine year old was speechless. By being born in a volcanic eruption, and silencing nature, he never thought that he'd actually be able to control it. He never took it as such a big deal. _

_"Now, that that's out of the way, I need to tell you one more thing.."_

_"What is it?" He asked cautiously._

_"Stay true to yourself. You don't always have to hide how you feel and keep it bottled up inside, because when your feeling upset and you keep it inside, it only makes things worse for yourself. If your having trouble feel free to vent to a friend, like uh, Gerald. " He said advisingly and nervously. _

_"Ahem." The older Helga cleared her throat, giving him the 'uh, hello standing right here' look. _

_"Oh, yeah or Helga." He smiled at the giddy looking nine year old girl with her hands behind her back, still blushing. _

_Arnold was surprised by the information that his Subconcious was telling him and replied with a simple, "Uh...o-okay."_

_"And remember every time that you give advice, don't be afraid to give yourself some every once in a while. You need to stop worrying about others and start caring for yourself more. Now, that that's all said and done I think you guys need to wake up now. Causeyourlateforschool." He said the last part without any hesitation at all, with the words smashed together and so very loudly and suddenly that Arnold and Helga both in their respective homes shot up from their beds with a cold sweat and heavy breathing as if they were holding their breaths. _

**~The real world~**

**~Arnold's POV~**

'What was that all about? Why was Helga in my dream, why was I in San Lorenzo and SINCE WHEN CAN I CONTROL THE WEATHER?!' These thoughts were ringing throughout my mind.

I looked at the clock and it was already 9:00. "Oh no! School started an hour ago!" I rummaged through my clothes threw something on, grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and stepped in to see nobody there. "Hmm...Grandpa must have went to the hospital to see grand- WAIT! THE HOSPITAL! I need to go see how she's doing before I go to school!" I ran out the door and down the sidewalk only to collide _again_ with another being. It was Helga...she looked so pretty and also as if she was angry, or something.

**~Helga's POV~**

I woke up in my pink bed, sadly no longer in the wonderful/ weirdest dream that I ever had. It was not a normal dream. It felt as if it was real. Like all the information that the two teenagers of ourselves was real. Like we were supposed to know it and not only that but Arnold's responses were real as if you'd ask him if he was in love with me, then he'd blush and not come out with it, like all of my other fantasies and dreams. "Hmm...oh well." I said brushing it off like it was nothing. But I didn't feel like myself today, I felt like I needed to be softer for some reason towards Arnold because of what my older self told me in that strange dream. So I decided to take out my pigtails and let my golden hair fall to my shoulders and get dressed in my usual pink jumper. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to have a pep talk with myself. "Okay, Helga ol' girl, you can do this, I mean he does already know your deepest darkest secret. What does it matter if he knows that you were Cecile?" She then covered her mouth as if she was in shock. "WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I can't just walk up to him and have him find out! That would be completely embarrassing!" I decided to try and put my pigtails back up but my hands just couldn't bring to do it. I kept feeling this force pulling my hands back and a whisper in the back of my head, which sounded like,_'No! You have to keep it this way!' _Suddenly my head turned towards the clock and it read 9:00 am. I was an hour late for school! I made my way down the stairs and past the living room where Bob was watching his tv and past Miriam who was passed out on the counter in the kitchen. I ran down the sidewalk, mad because Miriam and Bob didn't wake me up in time for the bus. As I was running down the sidewalk I collided into something hard, which forced me to fall to the ground, in a mess of books and papers.

**-Arnold/Helga Perspective- **

"Watch where you're going Geek-bait!" Helga yelled, then she realized it was Arnold. "Arnold?" She said in her girlish voice. After she noticed that she was forming into her true inner self she slapped a hand across her face.

"Oh, sorry Helga. I'm in a hurry. I missed the bus and I really need to get to the hospital before I go to school." He said in a rush.

"Oh yeah? Why?" She spat out.

He looked at her with an I-know-you-know look."I need to go see my grandma." His head turned downwards.

"Oh, yeah...right..." There was an awkward silence. "Well, I'd better be getting to school. Bob and Miriam forgot to wake me up this morning! Criminy."

"Yeah, Grandpa had to leave early to get to the hospital with Grandma this morning. So I kinda slept in." He laughed sheepishly.

"Okay, well good luck. And...uh... I-I hope your Grandma gets..better?" Helga said, more like a question rather than a statement.

"Thanks Helga." He stood for a moment, thinking while Helga was about to walk away. "Um...Helga?"

"Whataya want? I've gotta get to school."

"I know but...do you want to maybe-I mean if you want to...uh..walk with me?"

"To the hospital?" She asked.

"Yeah. After I see my Grandma we can go to school. But I just have to see her, I have to know that she's okay."

Helga, being really out of her character replied with a, "Sure, Arnold." and smiled. Afterwards, She looked around to see if anyone she knew was around and thought that it was okay to bring the guards down from around her heart to act like herself. That and there was a pesky voice in the back of her mind, sort of like that girl in her dream, telling her to go forth. It kept saying, _'Go with him! He needs you!' _and so she decided to do as the voice said, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be awkward.

Arnold was happy that she was going with him. He didn't know why but the simplest things like, Helga walking with him to the hospital, made him happy. Hmm... Probably because he's been so sad all week. Another odd reason was that he was happy it was Helga that was going with him, somewhere in his heart he felt it racing when she said that she would go with him, but he didn't notice it. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him to take it easy on her, which sounded exactly like his teenage self in the strange dream he has been having. _'WHAT DOES IT MEAN!' _He told himself throughout his mind constantly. Soon, he was brought out of those thoughts by Helga.

"Uh...Helllooooo!" Helga, who had been waving her hand in front of him for the past three minutes, trying to get his attention. "Is anybody in there!? Don't tell me you're going to pass out again, Football Head."

"Um...no sorry Helga. I was jus-" _Should I tell her about the dream?' _Then the mysterious voice in the back of his head spoke up. _'Yes, she already knows!' _He replied with a _'how does Helga know about that dream?' _Then the voice again, _' maybe you should ask her!'. _"I was just thinking about a weird dream I had..."

"Oh...I had a weird dream too." She said with her head hung low as she kicked a rock on the sidewalk.

He knew this was going to be awkward, but he decided to ask her anyway.

"Was I by any chance in this dream with you?"

_'oooohhhh, my darling! You are always in my dreams!' _She thought. "Uh...yeah...you were." There was a pause.

_'Oh no this can't be happening! She had the Same dream as me?!' _He screamed in his mind. He decided to press her on for more questions.

"W-was there..um..an older version of your self and an older one of me as well?" He gulped.

She didn't like where this was going. "Y-yeah there was. Okay, this is scary..."

"Tell me about it! It's been on my mind all day!" He said as they were nearing the hospital.

"O-okay, well..tr-try not to think about it. I mean, it probably won't happen again..it was only a dream."

"I know but I have been having this same dream over and over again! I keep getting stuck In it! It's not normal Helga!" He yelled grasping his backpack harder.

"Football Head, calm down! It's gonna be fine. Maybe it's a sign?" She said hopeful that he would calm down, because, if what she learned from that dream was real, things would get ugly real quick.

"Yeah, a sign that repeats all of the bad things that has happened to you in the past! The horrible things that make you depressed each day of your life! Something that you have to cover up every single day with a fake smile..."

He started grabbing his hair and tears slid down his cheeks.

If Helga would've been broken up by a boyfriend if she had one, this definitely broke her heart even more than anything, watching her beloved falling apart right there, right now...

**A/N: Good chapter huh? I liked it. Anyway, sorry again for the wait. There will be more chapters to come so hang in there! I thought this would be a great place to stop because the story is supposed to be suspenseful. So yeah, there's a lot of that to come as well! Well, see ya in the funny papers, ya dork wads! **

**~Helga**

**Whoops did I say Helga? I meant**

**~Rosy **

**Y-yeah that's better! *Sheepishly smiles*. ^^ **


	6. A Trip to The Hospital

_A Trip To The Hospital_

**A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for the positive feedback; and a special** **thanks to heyarnoldandsouthparkfan who has given wonderful ideas and suggestions that will definitely be used in the future! **

**In this chapter you may want to grab the tissues... Anyway, good luck! ;') lol. **

**Recap: Last time, Arnold and Helga woke up from their strange dream only to find that they were late for school. Arnold doesn't want to go to school without seeing his Grandma first, so as he runs down the sidewalk he collides with Helga and they talk for a bit. Then Helga ends up walking with Arnold to the Hospital; they find out that they had just had the same dream and things get heated up real quick. Here is the last quote from Arnold which leads us to where we are now, "Yeah, a sign that repeats all of the bad things that has happened to you in the past! The horrible things that make you depressed each day of your life! Something that you have to cover up every single day with a fake smile..." **

**Onto the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold! **

**~Helga's POV~ **

We were nearing the hospital as I watched my beloved falling apart slowly in the front of me. He didn't know it, but it hurts me just as much as it hurts him. "Hey, hey, hey. Arnold calm down...it's going to be perfectly fine, as long as I'm here..." She said the last part only for her to hear.

"Yeah...well, things haven't exactly been going _'perfectly' _fine, all week, I don't know if you've noticed." He said, sniffling.

"Arnold, I know what you must be feeling right now." I said, trying to maintain calmness.

He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk with his head hung low, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah...right."

"Don't think that you are the only one without parents, Football Head!" I accidentally snapped at him.

"Helga! I don't think I'm the only one without parents, and you do have parents! Every Time one of our friends in the gang talk about their parents...all..all it does is just tear me down, to tell you the truth." He started to sob again.

The more he cried, it made me want to cry just as much as him. "Look..." I said, surprised, as my eyes started to well up with tears. "You may think that I have parents...but they don't actually act like parents or even _'MY' _parents for that matter...all they care about is my sister and wouldn't care if I never even came home. So there you have it, we both are parentless." I looked at him, he had this different look on his face that I have never seen before. It was a mixture of pure hopelessness and sympathy. "You see, as long as I'm here, y-you'll be okay." I smiled. His eyes had this dimness, like all his optimism had been drained. He tried to smile, but then wiped his tears away with the hem of his sweater. I gave him light pat on the back and he jumped forth and gave me a startling hug.

"Thanks, Helga. I-it means a lot." He said.

"Any time, Football Head. Well, we'd better go and check on how your grandma's doing, because we're here." I smiled looking up at the tall building.

**~Arnold's POV~ **

We walked into the building which smelled of sterileness. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's almost as if I could feel Grandma's presence.

When we got to the front desk, there were two ladies that looked to be about teens to their twenties. One girl had long brunette hair and the other had red hair pulled into a ponytail. "Excuse me?" I asked politely, but I guess Helga didn't want to waste anytime.

"Yo, princesses!" She yelled, which caught their attention.

"Do you happen to know what room a woman, by the name of Pookie Shortman is located?" I asked, hoping they'd know where she was.

"Oh yeah, she just came in yesterday. Do you mean, Gertie Shortman?" She asked me, which earned them a wide eyed stare.

_'That name! Grandpa says that was the girl that always picked on him when he was my age!' _I thought to myself, but the two women just looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Hello, young man?" One of the girls asked.

I shook my head, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, that's who I meant." I looked to them, full of hope.

"Oh yeah, she's right down this hall." The girl with the brunette hair led Helga and me the way there.

When we turned the corner, there was a room labeled 'Gertie S.'. I walked in first, and my heart dropped at the sight of her. She had cords hooked up to her, up and down her arms, an oxygen mask for her to breath, all connected to the heart monitor. The lady left me and Helga in the room alone as she made her way back down the hall. I knelt down beside my grandmother on my knees, with Helga in tow.

Grandpa was there, on the chair on her bedside, but didn't say anything. He was just as worried as I was. By the look on his face, he looked like he'd been crying just as much as me, and when he cried, that wasn't a good sign.

We all sat in silence for awhile. I was sitting beside Grandma's bed as I watched her steady breathing, and the constant beeping of the heart monitor. I shifted in my seat. I looked to Helga who was watching her with just as much intent as me, with a worried expression. "Grandpa, do you think she'll be okay?" I suddenly blurted out.

"I...I don't know Shortman." He said in monotone.

"Wha-what do you mean you don't know Grandpa! You told me not too long ago that she would be fine and it was just a minor blood loss!" I said, loudly, almost shouting but quickly got quiet, as I remembered where I was.

He looked to me with a look of distraught. "I know what I said Shortman, but it's not that easy. I just told you that because you just woke up from passing out on account of it was because of this tragedy." He responded.

"So...so she's...you mean that...she..she might not be okay?" I asked, with my vision getting blurry by the tears, once again.

"Now, now. I didn't say that Arnold."

"But..I-it c-could happen. Couldn't it Grandpa?" I was beginning to have another emotional breakdown.

"Well..." He put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Yes, Arnold. You can't live forever, Short Man." He had tears in his eyes as well.

That was it...Tears...

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks, nonstop.

They kept leaving a stain of red on my face, symbolizing the agony that I was going through.

As they slithered down my cheeks, I could hear a distant rumble outside. I got up and walked over to the window, past Helga who was trying not cry. I looked at the shades of Gray in the clouds. I closed my eyes, trying as hard as I could to think of happy thoughts, but alas, it was gone and I felt emotionally drained. I balled up my fists and walked over to where my grandma laid. I grabbed her hand and knelt down beside her. "No, Grandma! You can't go. You _have _to stay here, with me and Grandpa, we need you..._I _need you. Please don't go." I said almost above a whisper, with my eyes closed.

Suddenly enough I felt a breeze pass by me. I opened my eyes, only to see Helga. She had tears in her eyes, surprisingly to me. Then she put a hand on my shoulder, "Arnold...I-" I cut her off.

"I-it's fine, Helga. This means a lot for you to miss school and to comfort me." I smiled at her. She didn't though and turned her gaze back to my lifeless Grandma.

"Shortman, I really think that you guys should get to school." My Grandpa had told me.

I sighed. I really didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave her side, but I had missed too much of school not to, as well as Helga. "You're right, see you later, Grandpa." I said motioning for Helga to come along.

As we walked down the hall in pure silence, I looked up to see a bundle of nurses and doctors pass by us and down the hall in the direction of my grandmothers room. I turned around and grabbed Helga by the arm, which she was caught off guard, and dragged her towards my Grandma's room in a fast motion. When we got there, all I could see was Nurses and doctors. Then my Grandpa...he...he had a look of pure horror on his face. It was all I could do to keep from fainting. Before I started to lose connection with what was happening around me, I heard one of the nurses say, "She's having a reaction-..." That was it...I was out...emotionally, mentally and physically. I could no longer see or feel the world around me. The only thing I felt was pain...with a cold sharp wind, whipping past me. I could hear, everything as flashbacks began to fill my head.

"Arnold."

"Shortman, she'll be okay."

"Football Head."

"As soon as we get back, we'll take you to the park, little buddy."

"I don't want to hear any more stories!"

"Grandma!"

"Helga!"

"Bye mommy, bye daddy."

"I don't want to go Grandpa!"

"Mom, Dad! Come back, come back!"

"Silencing of nature" (echo effect) I looked around. There were memories, so many of them...flashing before my eyes, screaming at me.

"ARNOLD!" I heard someone call as my eyes shot open.

...

I was in what appeared to be a room. It was white, bright, which hurt my eyes as they tried to adjust. I looked down in what looked like I was in a hospital gown.

"You have been out, _again, _for about 30 minutes." Helga said, startling Arnold, causing him to jump.

"Wha-what happen?" I asked.

"You...uh...went into shock, Arnold...and, Don't ever do that again! You scared me to death!" She almost shouted.

"Sorry, Helga." Then he remembered why he passed out, "Where's Grandma? Is she going to be okay?" I started pressing questions toward her.

"Umm...I'm...not exactly sure.." She said, her head a downward cast.

"Why, what happened?!" I yelled, getting close to her face demanding to know what happened.

"Well, she~"

**A/N: and that's where I'm stopping for now folks. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was short, but I'm really tired, cause' it's like 5 am, and I really wanted to get this posted. No mean reviews please.**

**WARNING THIS STORY'S FEATURE INCLUDES SUSPENSE! **

**And ima keep it that way. So, sorry but you'll just have to wait.**

**Well, till' next time! R&amp;R! **

**-Rosy**


	7. The News

The News

**A/N: Okay, so first off I'd like to say that I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating fast enough, (not that sorry) I have a life too! Lol. Anyway, I have been really really busy lately and I might be slow on updating in the future, but trust me, I'm not going to quit on this story, and my creative juices have been craving to write this chapter but I can never get to it because of all the useless homework that the teachers gives us that we're never going to use in life. Okay, I'm going stop ranting now. *Ahem* on with the story. **

**Disclaimer- I absolutely, positively, do not own Hey Arnold! **

**Recap- (supposed to be here but it's not, I'm too lazy.) if you wanna know what happened in the last chapter, then re-read it. I mean, the chapter title itself is already self explanatory. **

**Go on, then, go on. **

**Helga's POV:**

_'Oh, my beloved, How horrible this is. I can't just come out and say it to you. It would just kill you to know that your grandma-' _Helga thought as she was brought out of her thoughts by the pale looking blonde boy in front of her.

"Helga!" He yelled, startlingly.

"Um...uh...she...she'll be okay." I stuttered. _'You idiot! You know darn well that she's not okay!' _I mentally kicked myself, with a nervous look on my face.

"H-Helga" he looked at me with those eyes, oh those eyes! They were a pale green, not like they usually had been. They had water around the edges threatening to come down like a waterfall in the deep green jungle, the kind of green that, if you looked hard enough, you could see in the back of the pale green that they had become.

"Oh, Arnold! Please don't look at me like that!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes.

"H-helga, s-she's not o-okay is s-she?" He stuttered, as he fell back onto his bed and buried his sweet face into the pillow sobbing.

"N-no Arnold. She's in acoma." I said sobbing loudly along with him. As I got up from the chair that I was sitting in by his bedside, I felt dizzy all of a sudden. But I made my way to sit on the edge of his bed to try and comfort him as much as I could. "A-arnold." I said weakly, as he turned his head toward me. Suddenly, we both jerked forward into each other's arms and cried. We cried so much that we thought we could hear the tears hitting the floor. But as I opened my eyes and looked out the window I could see that it had been pouring rain. I let go of the embrace, and walked towards the window, leaving Arnold with a emotionally puzzled expression.

"H-helga? What are you doing?" He asked, trembling.

I somehow felt drawn to the droplets that slid down the window. When I got there I stopped, I looked closely at the droplets and saw a vision. It was the older version of us, they looked like they had been trapped in a bubble. As i got closer and closer, I could've sworn I heard them yell. It wasn't audible enough to hear clearly though. I turned around and looked at Arnold. "Arnold, they need us." I said, walking back to him.

"Who needs us?" He asked, very confused.

"Listen, you may think this is crazy but I saw something." My face had a look, it kind of looked like I had just seen a ghost.

"What Helga? What did you see?!" He was growing impatient.

I looked to him, straight in the eye. "I think...I think that we're in danger." I said. "I saw us, y'know, the 'us' in that weird dream that we met in?"

His eyes suddenly became dinner plates. "Oh...no."

**Arnold's POV: **

I didn't like the idea that Helga had just seen that version of us again. I didn't want to go back to the dream. I wanted to stay right where I was, in the real world, with Grandma. _'Grandma' _the word just made me want to cry, cry until there were no tears left.

"Did you hear what I said, Arnold?" Helga asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Uh..uh. No, sorry Helga." I said, my head a downward cast.

"I said, that I think that our future selves need us. They looked to be like they were in danger, in this vision that I just seen, over on the window. They were in a bubble, with worried expressions on their faces. I really think they need help, Arnold. We need to get to them somehow, though."

I suddenly felt a wave of anger rush over me. "No." I said very quietly, arms crossed, and my head turned the other way.

Helga, being the person that she is, "What?" She said in a semi-harsh tone.

"I said NO, Helga! I-I wanna stay right here in the real world, with my..Grandma.." My anger started to fade and I started to weep.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody says 'no' to Helga G. Pataki!" Then she looked at him, his head buried in his hands. "Arnold. I-I don't know why, but I feel like we have no choice." I said in a softer tone than before.

I lifted my head from my hands. "Well, I do, and I'm staying right here. I won't sleep if that's what it takes!"

"It's not your decision! For the past two days you have been passing out, left and right! You can't stay on your feet for 10 seconds!"

"That's because of them! They have been making me into a different person, I haven't been myself for three days, and it's making me sick!" I yelled to an ear splitting tone. I covered my mouth, realizing what I had just said. I didn't want to tell her that the two versions of ourselves had been making me ill. It was another reason I didn't want to go back to that dark place that brought my bad memories back, it had made me sick to the stomach.

"A-Arnold...I...I'm so sorry." She looked at me with watering blue eyes.

I sighed. "Look, Helga. Thanks for comforting me and all but I-" suddenly, I blacked out and all I could hear were whispers...

**Helga's POV:**

I was on a cold dark floor. I felt scared, trembling I brought myself to my feet. I turned around as a startling hand rested on my shoulder. It was me, the same nine year old me. But she looked gray and faded. She kept whispering something that was inaudible. It sounded similar to the sounds I heard at the hospital window. She suddenly, motioned for me to come closer as she walked forward. As we got closer to whatever she was taking me to, I heard heavy chains clashing against each other and weeping. I looked through the fog that was appearing and then I saw them...The whispers became louder and louder.

"HELP US, SOMEBODY PLEASE!" they screamed...

**Arnold's POV: **

I looked around hearing these whispers, they were all clashed together, which made them hard to understand.

I turned my head only to discover, my grandma. She looked at me with a serious expression, then she spoke.

"You have to save them Arnold! All of them! Don't worry about me...I'll be fine, dear." She had a half smile.

"But, Grandma! I-" I quickly pounced on her to hug her but she quickly faded before I could.

"Arnold, they need you." She said before she was completely gone.

"But..I need _you _Grandma." I needed her to give me strength. To know that she was okay.

I got down on my my knees and I looked above. "WHY?! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!" I screamed, screamed until I choked out sobs. Tears...Tears...that's all I was anymore...I wasn't anything more than a water balloon. It seemed that I could never run out of them. They came pouring down like rain hitting the hot ground on a summer day, making steam...the anger that I felt, the mixed emotions, the pain, the sorrow. Everything. All I could do was pray and hope that I will make it through this...that everything will be normal again, I will be the happy optimistic boy that I was before. The saint, the advice giver. "The...the..person who hid from everybody and never gave myself my own advice for my own problems, and brushed them off thinking that everything would be fine. Of course, life isn't a dream, it's not fair and never will be, no matter how optimistic I am" ...I woke up...woke up from the lie that I was living and I knew from that moment on that I would never be the same again, the perfect heavenly saint.

**A/N: Well...how was it? I'm sorry it's so short once again, but like I said I'm busy. OH! And don't worry, I'm going to be writing the next chapter on the weekend. (Hopefully) but idk if I'll get done in time, I'm not going to make a release date to pile more doings' on top of what I have to do **

**now, but I already have the next one planned out, and trust me, it's worth looking forward to. So stay tuned folks! R&amp;R**

**-Rosey**


	8. Who is 'them?

Who is 'them'?

**A/N: Hey guyz, it's me I'm back for another tear jerking, chappie. Well...I'm not exactly sure what kind it'll be yet. All I know is, you better grab some tissues...just in case. Because it's like 5:00 a.m and I've been up all night which means this could be touchy feely. This is around the time I start feeling that way. Lol. Anywho, enjoy the chapter. **

**WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW. (You better have read the last chapter if you know what's good for ya.) **

**Recap: Helga tells Arnold that his Grandma's in acoma. They both start crying in each other's arms, Helga see's a vision, yadda, yadda, yadda. Helga confronts Arnold that they have to save their future, Arnold doesn't want to, blah, blah, blah. Then they both pass out, Helga woke up in the same dark and haunting room of her Subconscious and is led to a chamber, Arnold is contemplating his life, therefore he is in the same place as Helga. Which brings us to where we are now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this Show nor its characters. CRAIG B. DOES! (Ugh. This gets annoying. Oh well.) **

**On with the Story! **

**Arnold's POV: **

I was on my knees sobbing into my hands. Until I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I turned to see a faded looking boy with green around him. He had tufts of hair sticking up out of a football shaped head, he looked just like me, the only thing different was that he looked like he was a part of a tribe...The Green Eyes to be exact. He had paint in multiple colors on his face. The only reason I knew that it was the Green Eyes that he was a part of, was because he had an amulet, similar to the one my parents have. I remember seeing it in my fathers journal and around the neck of my future self. Anyway, here was another one of _me _towering over me as I was sitting on the ground feeling sorry for myself. I looked up at him and he held out his hand. I looked at him hesitantly before taking it, suddenly I felt this rush, then I heard these whispers again and again replaying in my head. I closed my eyes tightly because it was making my head hurt, then I opened them only to hear a familiar voice.

_"HELGA?!" _I yelled.

"Shut up, Football Head! Look!" She whispered rather harshly.

I turned my head to see what she was staring at and my heart completely stopped. I turned my head to see glowing lights and it was the me that was dressed in green eye clothes and another one of Helga, that had the same green eye symbol on her clothing. They were both glowing now than they had been when they led us here. I turned my head back to the sight in front of me. It was my parents and our future selves all on the inside of a jail cell. They looked dirty, their hair was a mess and so were their clothes. They were all chained up against the walls. They screamed and moaned. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I watched them suffer. I watched as a man went up to them. He had a sword in his hand. He said something that became inaudible, so I decided to take action. I bolted. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed, but as I was running they were fading out. "NO! COME BACK!" But they were gone.

**Helga's POV:**

I was watching my beloved, making his way to our future and his parents. My heart skipped a beat when the mysterious man came into the horrifying picture of the prisoners. He pulled out a sword and that's when Arnold snapped. He ran as fast as he could, but they disappeared into the darkness. _'Oh Arnold!' _A bulge of blue, threatening to spill from my eye. He stopped, got down on his knees and just sat there. I looked to him. He was an emotional wreck as was I. His hair was all messed up, tears stained, pale face. I walked over to him and sat beside him. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until the gray glowing versions of ourselves walked over to us.

**Arnold's POV: **

I sat down on the cold floor. 'Cold' that word described my heart. I couldn't take all the pain anymore. First my parents left me, now my grandma?! Not to mention this stupid dream I keep having. _'I need to get out of here' _I thought to myself as I clutched my hair. But before I could think any further the two grey versions walked over to Helga and I. They spoke.

"If you wish to leave then you must save the prisoners." They said simultaneously, as they grabbed our hands to lead us the way.

I didn't want to. I wanted to get out of there before anything else bad happened. "NO!" I yelled.

"But Arnold-" said Helga.

"NO HELGA! I'M NOT GOING! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes. I was tired of them. They keep coming down my face endlessly, doing nothing but making me feel worse. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I said. There was an unusual wind blowing around me.

Helga screamed. "ARNOLD, PLEASE!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS DUMB DREAM REMIND ME EVERYTHING I HATE ABOUT MY LIFE!" I yelled a force around me becoming green.

**HELGA'S POV: **

I was standing in front of a very angry looking Arnold. His rather loud statement made me want to cry so hard. I tried to calm him down, but no matter how hard I tried it didn't work. So decided to try something else. "FOOTBALL HEAD! CALM DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked at me with vicious eyes. The wind grew stronger. I looked around to find the two ghost looking figures of ourselves, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"THAT'S _NOT _MY NAME!" He shot back. Suddenly, a force of wind pushed through my chest, knocking me to the ground. It was like I had been shot by a shotgun in the heart. Then all I could see was darkness.

**Helga's dream:**

"Arnold?" I looked around, only to discover that I was alone. But then I heard the familiar noise of clanging chains. It finally lightened up so that I could see. Then I saw _his parents _and our future selves. I was in the cell, _unchained. 'I must have been transported here' _

"HELGA!" They all yelled.

"W-what am I doing here?! Where is Arnold?!" I yelled, they all looked at me.

All they did was give her looks of disappointment.

"If you unchain us, I can see where he is." The future Arnold said.

"How do I know that you're not some crazy illusion or something?" I asked.

"You have volumes of poetry of me in your closet including a shrine! Now please get us out of here! I'm starting to lose feeling of my body." He said with a rugged look on his face.

"Okay, calm down bucko. I've already been shot with wind by your past self." I started to feel very nervous being around him all of a sudden. Tears streamed down my face, just thinking about him and what he said about his life. I found a key and began unlocking the chains.

"Wait, DID HE LOSE CONTROL OF HIMSELF?!" The older me chimed in.

"Y-yeah. Why?" I asked feeling a chill through my spine.

"OH NO THIS ISN'T GOOD! HE COULD'VE DESTROYED YOU!"

"Calm down, Helga!" Yelled the older Arnold. "I'll just transport us to where he is now. Mom, Dad, are you ready?"

"Yes, son." They said in unison.

Suddenly, I shot awake, only to see a crying nine year old boy in front of me. His eyes were closed and he had a pale green glow around him, dimming. I looked around and came to the conclusion that I was back where I was knocked out, in the dark place where we saw the vision, where _he _lost his temper. I was feeling dizzy. Then I saw him slapping himself.

"A-Arnold, is that you? P-please stop hurting yourself. I-it's going to be okay." I said feeling weak.

**Arnold's POV (After knocking Helga out): **

I opened my eyes as I discovered that I was lying on the ground. I turned around to see Helga on the ground as well. Suddenly I ran over to her, sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. She felt cold. Her eyes were closed and she was paler than me. "No." I said in monotone. Then it turned to a full cry for help. "NO! HELGA! Wake up! You have to wake up! I need you Helga, I need-" I started breaking down when I let go of her hand. She was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. "I need to wake up.." I slapped myself. "I NEED to wake up!" Another slap. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" 1..2..3 more slaps. But then, I heard her voice.

"A-Arnold, is that you? P-please stop hurting yourself. I-it's going to be okay." She said.

"H-Helga! You're alive!" I screamed. Then I grabbed her and hugged her tight. "We'll make it out of here, Together before anything bad happens. Come on, there's gotta be a way out!" I said feeling determined. But as I tried to pull her up, she fell back down.

"OOOHHH, I-i feel...dizzy and OUCH!" She winced in pain.

"What's wrong Helga?!" I yelled, feeling worried.

"I-I feel weak..." She said clutching her chest, where the wind had hit her.

She started to fall back to the ground backwards. "NO! Helga! Please, please _please _stay with me! You're all that I have!" I yelled, crying. I grabbed her shoulders before she could hit the ground, making us face to face on our knees. "Helga, listen to me! You're going to be alright and we'll both make it out of here alive. I promise."

**Helga's POV:**

Arnold was clutching my shoulders and saying something that I couldn't hear very well. I was feeling very weak, as if the world was slipping away, slowly. My eyes were fluttering and I could see glimpses of his sweet and worried face. It made me feel delusional and I said what I felt. "I-l love you Arnold." It came out like I was saying goodbye to him...to the world.

**Arnold's POV: **

I was trying to get her to come back to me, but she interrupted my rant of determined feelings of getting out of there alive, with an 'I love you', the kind that sounded like a loved one was dying...saying goodbye...forever. I watched as her head snapped back, eyes closed, as I was holding her shoulders, shaking her to wake up. But she didn't respond. So I layed her to the ground gently, and cried on her chest... Feelings, thoughts, and emotions running through me like lightning...

**IMPORTANT! READ BELOW! **

**A/N: Kay, so let me do some explaining here. Arnold and Helga figure out that the Prisoners are their future selves along with Arnold's Parents. The two nine year old ghost versions of themselves wanted to lead them to where they were but Arnold wanted to get out of the 'dream', and let me clear this up for you. THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT A DREAM, well kinda, it wasn't exactly real life either, its all happening in their minds, so subconsciously. But notice how it's not in **_**Italic. **_**That would be only Helgas dream. Okay, anyways, Helga tries to calm Arnold down but then says the wrong thing to him making him even more angrier, which makes him use his abilities to shoot a very, very, powerful force of wind, which to make this clearer, instead of her chest, it went through her heart, knocking her out. Now, the dream Helga had after passing out was not real, it was a vision, and I'm not going to say anything more than that. Arnold, on the other hand, passed out after his outburst, making him not remember what he had just done to Helga. So he is not aware of his ability just yet. After he awoke he saw Helga lying out cold on the ground. He attempted to get out of this 'dream' by slapping himself then Helga awakes but she Isn't fully awake due to feeling weak. She says 'I love you' to Arnold, not really knowing what she was saying, then passes out again. One more thing, she isn't breathing, just remember that. We'll see what the next chapter brings. OOOH THE FEELS! Well, let me know if you're still confused by PM. Mkay, bye. **

**-Rosey**


	9. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I've successfully reached 32 non-negative reviews...knock on wood. Lol. I'm not going to babble. Here you go!**

**Helga: WAIT JUST A MINUTE! **

**What is it Helga? **

**Helga: Did you seriously just kill me off in the last chapter?! Nonetheless, by the Football Head?! **

**Well...**

**Arnold: Helga, I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason to. Just let her start the chapter. **

**Thank you Arnold. :) **

**Helga: OH FINE... But this better be good. I'm going to miss an episode of Wrestlemania for this. **

**Arnold: Whatever you say, Helga. **

**Okay, remember when I said I wouldn't babble? Well apparently Helga wanted to start a conversation. Oh well, that's Helga for ya! **

**Helga: Hey I- **

**ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hey Arnold! CRAIG, NICK, SNEE-OSH AND VIACOM do. **

**Helga: We're not finished with this conversation yet!**

**-Helga sits back down in the seat beside Arnold- **

**Well, enjoy this chapter. It may be a while till the next. -whispers to crowd- Unless Helga decides to kill me first...**

**No recap, as I'm sure you all know what happened in the last chapter..**

**Helga: Yeah, I keeled ove- **

**-Arnold puts his hand over her mouth. Helga swoons like crazy in her mind- **

**...**

**Arnold's POV: **

As I was sitting there, waiting for some kind of magical being to come out of the blue like they always have in this ridiculous dream and save the day, nothing happened. Was I bound to be stuck here forever? In this dark and terrifying place that caused me to do such harm to someone I cared about? _No. _I thought. _There has to be a way out._

Then I looked at her face, as she lay there lifeless on the ground. It reminded me of the pain I had caused her. "I-I'm so...so..sorry Helga." I choked out between sobs, hugging her unmitigated form.

**Nobody's POV:**

What Arnold didn't know was the seemingly greenish tear that had slid down his cheek, and onto the departed girls chest, where he had hit her...in the heart.

**Arnold's POV: **

As I was mourning over the death of the girl lying in front of me, I slowly lifted my head to see a bright green light glowing in her chest. I stared at it, hoping that it may bring her back to life. Soon, it quickly sprouted out into a million green vines throughout the air all connected to her. Then, they formed into Helga's figure. I looked at the prepossessing sight in front of me, it was absolutely beautiful, _she _was beautiful.

All of a sudden, the figure wrapped around me for a moment then let go. She looked me in the eyes and wiped the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes and on my cheeks. Then she spoke.

"Cry no more, my love God. For you have everything that you'll ever need in your life, right in front of you. But you must save them." She gestured to five green figures just like herself. They looked to be my Mother, Father, Grandma, My future self, and the future Helga. Suddenly, one popped into the lineup of figures, it was her. It was Helga. Not any other version of her, just plain Helga. She had a green glow around her, just like myself and she looked, _alive_? I looked to the ground where her once unconscious body lay, but it wasn't there. So that had to be her!

I was so overwhelmed that I ran as fast as I could to her and she did the same. "HELGA!" I yelled as we got closer.

"ARNOLD!" Her voice echoed through the air.

As we neared, I realized that she didn't disappear, like my parents and grandma had. So that being said, I noticed that she wasn't dead...she _was alive._

I smiled happily, waiting until we finally came in contact with each other. We were _so _close until..._BOOM!_ Everything turned into a bright and sickening green flash.

...

I opened my eyes cautiously, only to be greeted with the lightning from the skylight in my room. I got up and put a hand on my forehead, having and excruciating migraine from the events that had just taken place. I looked around. Everything looked _real. _As I registered my surroundings, realization had hit me like a ton of bricks. _'Wait...what?! I was just in the hospital!' _I looked around once more. Everything seemed to be real. "I-I...since when did I get here?!" I exclaimed, only to be interrupted by the door opening to the entrance of my room...

**Helga's POV: **

I awoke in a tangle of pink covers. I sat up, feeling like I had been hit by a truck. _'Hmph, what else is new?' _Then, I realized that I was no longer in the hospital. I was in a familiar place...I was _'in my own room! But wait just a darn freaking second. I was in the hospital not too long ago...what's going on here?'_ Suddenly my door flung open, revealing the object of my parents' affections..._Ol-ga. _

"Oh Baby Sister! I'm just so glad to know that you're all right!" She ran over to me, clasping me into a bone crushing hug.

"All right, all right! Stop slobbering all over me. I was only out for a couple of hours."

"On the contrary Helga! You have been sleeping for the past four days!" She squealed.

"Okay, would ya please quiet down a little?! Yeesh, I think you just made my headache one hundred times worse than it already was!" I yelled.

"I'm just so glad to know that you're all right!" She started to cry.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop crowdin' me, all right! How'd I get here in the first place?"

"After I heard that you passed out in the hospital from Arnold's Grandpa, I decided to get a plane ticket and come down here to make sure that you were all right." She said, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Wait...did you say four days?!" I yelled alarmingly.

"Y-yes." She replied.

"What time is it?! I had to have missed too much school, and I certainly do not want to have to do too much make up work!"

"It's around 7:30 a.m. But Baby Sister, you just woke up from four days of sleep, not to mention that you said your head was hurting. You're more than welcome to stay home and res-" She stated.

I listened to her babble on as I was rushing around the room, looking for clothes and grabbing my bookbag. "No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine Olga! I've had plenty of rest! I'm going to school now!" I ran out the door, hoping to catch the bus so I wouldn't have to run to school because of the horrible pain in my head. But alas, the bus was leaving as I was running up the sidewalk. It was then that I realized the flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder that followed. "Perfect...just my freaking luck." I said, running down the sidewalk, ignoring the horrendous pain and pounding in my head.

**Meanwhile, with Arnold's POV:**

My Grandpa walked in as I was registering where I was.

"Holy cannoli, Shortman! I thought you were never going to wake up, _again._" He said as a matter of factly.

"Sorry Grandpa, I keep having this bizarre dream!"

"Yeah, I know." He said.

I looked to him alarmingly. "You do, how?"

"Because you keep yelling things in your sleep." He dead panned.

"L-Like what?"

"Oh, things like 'come back' and 'mom, dad, Helga!'" He imitated, obviously leaving out the Grandma exclamations, not wanting to bring her up again after what had happened to her four days ago.

"Oh...yeah.." There was an awkward silence between us. I looked over at the clock and realized it was 7:30 in the morning and decided that I should probably get to school knowing that I had missed three days of it. "Well, I'm going to get ready for school. I already missed three days, which means that I'll probably have a lot of make up work to deal with."

"OH, yes Shortman. Probably more than you think."

"W-what do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, you've been passed out for four days." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I groaned, falling back onto my bed.

"It's okay Shortman. You can take the day off if you want to. Who knows, maybe your friends will bring you the homework that ya missed." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Nah, it's fine, Grandpa. I'll go." I said, my voice being muffled from under my pillow.

"Okay, if you're not feeling well, you can always call me...but please don't. I'm exhausted from running back and forth from the hospital to that school of yours." He dead panned.

I perked up when he said 'hospital'.

"H-how's Grandma?" I asked very reluctantly, as not to upset him.

"Uhh...s-she was having a reaction to the medicine they were giving her Shortman...b-but, I'm sure she'll be alright." He tried to smile.

Arnold wasn't buying the facade mentally, but physically I returned the favor and got out of bed to get ready for the long day that awaited...and knowing that my Grandma most certainly was not alright, I could sense it somehow. I didn't know if it was the way grandpa stuttered and attempted to smile or if it was that crazy dream/ magical green eye destiny of mine. (A/N: ooohhhh...Arnold, finally wising up!) wait..._Helga! _I thought echoes scrambling in my head, until my Grandpa chimed in.

"Okay, well...speaking of your Grandma, I'm going to check on her." He said getting up, as I was sitting there with an eager looking face, pleading to go with him. "No, Shortman. You have too much work to make up. Don't want to end up like me when I made the decision to skip when I went to school with you, now do you?"

My head cast a downward position. "No, you're right...but I'll be there after school Grandpa. I promise." I said, putting a hand up to gesture my sincerities.

"Okay, then, and who knows maybe your cranky friend with the one eyebrow, would want to come too, eh?" He said eyeing me.

"Y-yeah...Helga.." Suddenly I gasped. "HELGA!" I yelled running down the stairs. "See you later Grandpa! I gotta go!" I said huffing and puffing out the door and down the sidewalk.

**Grandpa's POV: **

"Girl's gone straight to the kids head. Heh heh." He said, chuckling to himself.

**Nobody's POV: **

What he didn't just how much she really was in his head, obiously...

As they were both rounding the corner...you guessed it...they bumped into each other causing them to fly backwards.

**Helga's POV: **

This time, I felt no need to hold it back. "_ARNOLD!" _I yelled.

_"HELGA! Y-you're alive!" _He screamed, with tears of joy spilling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Helga.." He said as we were now hugging each other.

"It's okay, Football head...I-I mean watch it! You could have destroyed me forever! Y'know sometimes you can be a real dope! I mean, it was only a stupid, ridiculous dream right?" I said hopeful...'_and wow! I need to stop overheatin' my tiny mind. I've been more aggressive than usual... hmm...I wonder if it is because that older version of me isn't in my mind to control me anymore because she's locked away..or maybe I'm still just dellusional, as I always am. Nah! Well...back to the bullying facade.' _

"Actually Helga, I think that it might be a vision." He said, looking serious.

"Ahahaha, that's real funny football head!" I said, having it not come out like I wanted it to. "Well, I think that it was just a useless and ridiculous dream." The Words were pouring out of my mouth on their own...and this time I wasn't the one doing it.

_"HELGA.." _He said in an affended tone, his face having a look of distraught.

I was personally afraid of what he was capable of doing, but my mouth said otherwise..." Whatever loser, see ya around." It said, then my legs started moving the the other way and I realized that I was no longer controlling my body, but another nature had possesed it. I was just some lonely girl stuck inside of a shell, a hard exterior.

"Fine" I could hear him say from behind.

_'Arnold, please help...' _

**Arnold's POV: **

As she walked away, glimpses of the dream flashed through my mind and I realized that _I _saved her life and that, that may not be her...nonetheless it still made me upset and not emotionally but angry...I realized that this was going to be a _looong _day...

**A/N: Well, that was it for chapter nine. Enjoy! I'll tell post the next chapter when I have time.**

**Helga: What was that?! **

**Arnold: I have to agree with Helga on this one. **

**Okay...okay...it MIGHT make more sense in the next chapter. **

**Helga: NEXT CHAPTER?! I can't wait that long! **

**Arnold: Sure you can Helga! Just look on the brightside and things will speed up. **

**Helga: easy for you to say Football Head. You're the freaking star here. **

**Okay, well enough of that! See ya and remember to...Arnold would you do the honors? **

**Arnold: R&amp;R this fantastic fic! **

**Thanks! **

**Helga: Hey-!**

**-Helga gets cut off by my name- (Helga, you're still my fav character! Luv ya!) **

**-Rosey**


	10. The Long Day

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's me! And I'm back with another chapter. Fair warning, it's going to be short, but I just figured I'd give you guys something to munch on until I get a full chapter done. :)**

**In this chapter, we will get a bit more insight on how Helga feels trapped inside of her shell...as I stated it in the other chappies. Hey! Give me a break I had to re-read it all to find out what I wrote because I was so busy. Lol. On with the story!**

**Helga: Finally, you're back! I've been dying to see what would happen. **

**Arnold: I'm kinda with Helga on this one. **

**Sorry guys but my obsession with you has been dwindling, sadly. **

**Helga: You've been seeing other cartoon characters!?**

**Yes. **

**Arnold: Can we please get on with the story now, Helga? **

**Helga: Whatever, but it better be good. I've been waiting for like, two months. **

**It's gonna be short but it's something. :) **

**Helga: Oh, just get on with it already, would ya? **

**Okay, okay...**

**Enjoy! **

**The Long Day (Preview) **

**Arnold's POV: **I was making my way to my locker until Gerald came up to me.

"Hey man, what happened to you?"

I looked to him unsure of how I should tell him. I didn't want to mention the dreams or visions because he, knowing Gerald, would probably think I'm nuts. "I was...sick." I said in a contemplative manner.

"Are you sure? You look kind of out of it today, man."

"Yes, I'm sure Gerald. It wouldn't be any of your business anyway." Did I just say that to my best friend? I felt so irritable. I don't know what has gotten into me today. Gerald was looking at me like I was an alien or something. I sighed. "Sorry, Gerald. I'm just not feeling well today." I wasn't lying either. My head held a massive pain on the inside.

"Okay, man. If you need anyone to talk to just come to me, alright?"

"Okay..." I said gripping my head down the hall passing by..._her._

**Helga's POV: **Phoebe and I were at my locker.

"Umm...Helga?" she asked in her timid tone.

"What." I said as a statement rather than a question. It sounded kind of...rude. But then again when am I ever nice? But this is my best friend and I was never this forceful to her. I can see why she sounded so timid. She could sense my uneasiness.

She picked at the spirals on her notebook. "I-if you don't mind my asking...what happened to you and Arnold for the past five days?" She asked.

I wanted to answer but my mouth kept running like it was its own. "Is that any of your concern? I think not!"

She looked to me intently. "Is everything okay Helga? I can't help but notice the change in your attitude."

_"Phoebe help!" _I screamed on the inside. I felt trapped. This person wasn't me at all. I was stuck on the inside of a shell that once was and can't escape. _"I'm not okay Phoebe! I'm stuck...help me!...help..." _I yelled, but it was no use. She was too far to reach out to. I couldn't reach reality. The mouth answered for me..."Yeah I'm just peachy! No will you move along?! You're crowdin' me!" It said. It was then that I realized the bully side of me was taking form, and it wasn't like my usual bully self that has to be forced around Arnold. I had a feeling that it was gonna get worse.

I watched as my best friend walked away feeling and looking guilty for something that wasn't her fault. _"I-I'm sorry Pheebs...I-I can't escape..." _I felt like I was behind a soundproof glass window and reality was on the other side. I was trapped alone in a plot hole and nobody could help.

As this...body took control, we were walking down the hall to class. As we were walking I could see Gerald and Arnold walking in the same direction. I pounded on the imaginary glass. _"ARNOLD!" _I screamed. But alas, it was no use. I knew that there was going to be confrontation in class...A LOT of confrontation. With the way this monster I've created has been going, I'm sure it's probably going to be WORSE than the regular 'bully-the-boy-you-like' act. Brace yourselves, for what's yet to come.

**Helga: *Stares off looking shocked.* **

**Arnold: *stares off looking EVEN MORE shocked.***

**A/N: Told you it'd be short. Anyway, I hope you guys are still interested in it and that I kept it suspenseful enough for you guys to come back and read. R&amp;R! ;) **

**-Rosy**


End file.
